Lor San Tekka
'''Lor San Tekka '''is an archeologist and a follower of the Church of the Force. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire The Death Hand I Lor San Trakka intervened when a group of Stormtroopers managed to catch a young Jedi Knight. He guided her to his hideout and pointed her into the direction of the Temple of the Whills, which she was looking for. Later when Jada Bariss found herself defeated by the Hand of the Force, they brought her before him inside the Temple. He brought Jada Bariss before Tau Pei and Sennai Visz to have her healed and trained in the ways of the Church of the Force. Later when Tau Pei and Visz find out about an imperial agent wanting to raid his cantina he uses as a cover, he wards it off by using a captured Imperial spy. Watching over the training of Jada Bariss, Trakka and Jada discover the possible reason why the Galactic Empire is here and attempting to get into the Temple of the Whills, a possible ancient Holocron. While Tau Pei, Sennai Visz and Jada defend the Temple from a team of BX-2 Droid Commandos send by Agent Streeve, Trakka works to find a way into the lower levels of the Temple. Trakka and Jada Bariss make their way down to the lower levels of the Temple of the Whills, where they are forced to face a series of traps created by the ancient builders of the Temple. One of those traps created by Force Terror, forces Trakka to stand down and have Jada continue all on her own. While Jada makes her way to the Holocron of Whills, Trakka is forced to remain behind. When a team of Death Troopers arrive to capture or kill them, Jada engages them, but they are overpowered. When above ground, he is horrified when Tau Pei kills Sennai Visz, being in league with the Imperials all along. As a last ditch effort he collapses the entrance of the Temple of the Whills in order to prevent the Imperials from ever entering again. 5. Eye of the Tower Lor San Tekka had been trapped within the Temple of the Whills after Jada Bariss left and was met by Kian Shun who made his way within the Temple. They reconvened on the top of the Temple where they overlooked the entire surrounding city, and he attempts to persuade Kian that he is the right and chosen Guardian, being a Jedi before. Kian offers Lor to get him out of the Temple and Lor accepts his offer. When they get down, the collapsed gate is blown wide open by Imperial forces. Kian forces Lor to escape through a secret entrance. Lor waited with Killi Gimm, another former Guardian as Kian, Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus fought their way out of the Temple. Lor agreed to come with Kian to the spaceport where he got a ride off Jedha and travel to the Ring of Kafrene. There he takes another ship towards Jakku where he plans on living out the war.